love so broken
by kyahlove03
Summary: maya has like josh so munch but will he like her back if he does will riley like that and also some friendship problems happened
1. Chapter 1

So this story is about josh and maya they really like each other but will riley accepted them dating also all of the BMW characters are in this story hope you guys will enjoyed

**MAYA'S PROV**

So I was just texting riley wanting to know if I come over. This might sound wrong but im only going over there know because josh will be there for the week. Riley grandparents are staying there cause there looking for a place to stay in NewYork. So of course she had to say yes im her best friend im on her top there best friend list. Hart Friar 3. Farkle Minkus So when I arrived I buss the buzzer and riley did not answer this time the person that did was josh.

at your service

on up

where's Riley?

Josh. in her room why?

Maya. no reason

Josh .ok

Maya felt so werid when she went up there josh had never answer the buzzer when Maya came to the door it was locked so she knocked

Maya. anyone there I came to see my best friend and her hot uncle. But she only said that in her head but before she got a word out she heard someone say her name it was riley that sayed her name

why did you guys not unlocked the door!

when she got to the door she unlocked but before Maya came in her grandparents were in the kitchen saying...

Amy. why does that girl come over here she not part of the family [Every one in the family was there for family game night]

is Riley best friend she can get a little comfortable when she is here but she is okay

she is a nice little girl

she reminds me of myself

Maya laughs when she hears him

actually pretty nice

Eric. little bro do you like her

Josh eww no! [even though he like her]

Maya felt so sad when she heard him say that

Riley. umm guys you should probably stop before she walks...

But it was to late she walked in and heard all of them talking about her

maya im so...

don't even bother you didn't even stand up for me

Riley. I...

Maya. I thought you were my best friend I guess I was wrong

Before she could say anything Maya stormed out

Riley.I cant believe I lost my best friend

did not lose your best fri...

Riley. Just stop! she scream

Coey. Riley!

She ran up to her room and slam her door

Josh.I will be back

josh ran up to riley room

Josh knock but he heard someone voice...

I really hope you guys enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

**Josh prov**

** When i heard that voice I assume it was Maya but it sound like a boy's voice but then how can a boy get up there so fast? I really hope it was Farkel but then i rember he was at he's debate team. Riley told me that so when I heard laughing. I just lost it so I burst inside the door.**

Riley. what are you doing?

Josh.i was just trying to check on you!

looks like Lucas beat you to it.

Josh. what are you doing here

Lucas. well riley and I had plans to go see a movie but when I arrived see was crying

didn't you go in the front door like a normal person

Lucas and Riley did not say anything

Josh. riley go to movies with Lucas

about maya

Josh. I and the family will go looking for her [josh is really going to sneak of to go find her]

but will you do me a fav

Riley. tell dad if you can take me and don't tell me that lucas and I are going

not going to lie and did he know you were going to the movies

Riley. Please and maybe

Is that noise im coming up

Josh and Riley both said crap

hide know

**Lucas freak out and ran out the window **

Cory. why is the window open?

getting some fresh air.

josh take me to the movies '

before you say sorry to shawn that was very rude!

Riley. so is that a yes

sure

riley ran down and gave him a hug and sayed sorry and josh and riley went to the movies well not actually

Josh and riley ran out and lucas was there and riley kiss him

Josh. get the heck out of here before I changed my mind about that favor

Riley . fine fine hey wait a min

are u going to go

Josh. I dont know just go to the movies

luacs and riley had left for the movies know it was time for josh to go find maya

I really hope you enjoyed thank you


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"strongMAYA PROV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSo I was just walking in the lonest neighbor hood ever it felt like no one love me . my best friend betrayed me/ Riley parents let amy and alan said all of those nasty stuff about me and josh he is the one I feel like he hurt me by saying eww only if someone was there to tell me im wrong but there is no one for me .Then now it just stared to rain just great im wet and tried I just need someone./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongJOSH PROV /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTrying to find Maya was the hardest thing I ever down I look by her favorite place the smoothie café/her house/mine and Riley's. Where can see be at .There can one place see can be at /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongRILEYS PROV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI just cant bear that maya hates me im on my phone so munch seeing if see will responds but I really doubt it I think lucas is mad at me cause I had been on phone so long even thorough the whole tire movie but im really worried about my best friend but know I have no idea where stupid uncle is I told lucas to go cause I knew josh was going to be here but looks like not/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongJOSH PROV /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSo the place where she can be is at the lonest place is this neighbored. So I was down this werid and creepy street but then I heard sobbing and i saw this girl who is soaking wet and has blonde hair is who I think see is... /strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

!

Maya. josh what are you doing here

Josh. checking on you like a good friend

know you hurt me really bad

Josh. how did I hurt you I would never do that

Maya. you lie pretty good

Josh. are you talking about that comment

Maya. uhh yeah I really like you josh

Josh. you do

Maya. well I don't know about kno...

josh leaned in and kiss her maya didn't respond she did no want to do but then see heard a familiar voice it sounded like riley

**RILEY PROV**

**WHEN I SAW MY BFF AND MY UNCLE I COMPLTE FROZE MY UNCLE LIED ABOUT GOING WITH THE FAMILY AND I THOUGHT HE DID NOT like HER AND PLUS SHE DID NOT like HIM I FELT REALLY MAD AT BOTH OF THEM **

**Riley.** what is going on

**Maya**. riley im so sorry wait hold sould you be the person saying sorry to me

**Riley.** WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY YOU JUST KISS MY UNCLE!

**Maya.**WHAT!

**Josh.** no I kiss her okay and how did you get over here

**Maya.** riley im going to tell you nice and slow me and josh lik...

**Riley.** DONT IM TELLING THE WHOLE TIRE FAMILY

**Josh.** REAL MATURE

**Maya.** I though you were my best fri...

**Riley. **think again sis... wait im not going to call you that im not even going to call you by your name

**Josh. **riley cal...

**Riley. **no I would never bye josh oh yeah bye miss clutterbucket

** really sorry maya**

** Maya. **i cant believe see called me miss clutterbucket she forgot the may she the worst best friend ever


	5. were in trouble

p style="text-align: center;"strongem/emRILEY PROV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI was so mad at them I cant believe them/why would josh kiss her it just is ughhhhhhhhh so when I was walking to my apartment I heard laughing I thought /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong(it looks there having fun)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Cory. how was the movie./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Riley. it was fine/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Topanga. honey why are you soaking wet/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Shawn. um it is raining duh/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em you wanna join and where is josh /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Riley. he sould be here soon and no thanks im going to my room/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Eric. Riley is there something wrong?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Riley. I don't think I should tell you./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Topanga. go change and come back and tell us./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemJOSH PROV/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemI just cant belive she made Maya feel bad im so mad at her I thought she was better then that but I guess I was wrong why I she acting like a brat all of the sudden well she is fourteen ughhh I wish she did make maya feel bad/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemJosh. do wanna come to riley place/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemMaya. no I cannot face her its fine im just gonna go home/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemJosh. call me if you need someone./em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemThen josh just stared to walk well good thing it stoped raining no time to go face the family. Just great/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" what is wrong kid/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemRiley. well let me start from the first of it josh did not take me to the movies /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemCory. well then who did/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemRiley. well lucas did/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemall of the family scream WHAT/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemRiley. well then i was really worried for maya so stayed on my phone for the whole tire time and I thi/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemnk he got mad ./em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemEric. go on/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemriley. then I told lucas to go home cause I thought josh will be there to pick/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemJosh came in the door as fast as he could/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" belive her in the next part/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemRiley. oh the part that you kiss my best friend /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemJosh. I thought you were NOT her best friend no more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" im goingto go bye then he goes then morgan then shwan/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemCory. shawn dont leave I need you for something /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemcory whispers to shawn then he does it to Topanga then amy and alan /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" go with shawn and you mom and grandparents then shawn texted morgan and morgan came back with maya but she came in when all of had left Then all of them had left/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemJosh. so why did you let me stay here /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemMaya. why im here! /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemCory. I need to have a talk with you to./em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemJosh and Maya oh /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"em /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em /em/p 


	6. REALLY

Josh. why did you want to talk

Cory. I have no idea oh yeah why did you lie and maya why did you run away

Maya. uh because people were saying nasty stuff about me

Cory. why did you forgive josh

Josh. because i said that cause I did not want people to know I like her.

Maya. really

Josh. yeah and I lied because I wanted to go find maya and I know you guys were not going to let go out.

Cory. that makes more sense

Maya. where's riley I want to leaver before she get her

Cory. why what happened

Josh. she saw me kiss maya

Cory. YOU WHAT

Maya. it thought you knew that

Josh. well I guess not

Riley. im back what is she dong here

Maya. im just leaving

Riley. well know one wants you HERE

Josh. riley calm down

Maya. I should be going

maya

Riley. im going up in my room goanna get ready for my date

Cory. your not goanna go to that date

Riley. you cant stop me she stormed of

Josh. what's up with her


	7. riley sorry

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Lucas. hey Maya did you hear about the school dance

Maya. yeah why did you ask

Lucas. I want to ask riley

Maya. I was thinking if we can all together and plus josh

Lucas. that would be awesome

Farkle. hey

Maya. me and lucas were thinking if we can go to the dance all together

Riley. hey guys

Maya. hey riles

Riley. just wanting to say sorry about you and josh u guys can date

Maya. thank you all of us were just thinking if we can all go even josh can go to the dance all together

THE FIRST BELL HAD RANG


	8. 7:15

p style="text-align: center;"strongMAYA PROV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemSo we got to get out of school a lot early then we do we got out at12:15 cause of the dance cause they had nothing set up. Josh and fakel and lucas are getting the party set up cause riley wanting to have a party cause my mom and stepdad who is shawn hunter are not going to be there shawn is chaperoning plus cory the dance so my mom is out of town for work. So we had a win win so me and riels have everything plan out we have a dress or makeup then we a idea for we are doing we are hair then then boys are at my place setting up cause I live above riley apartment then we plain to sneak out so shawn and cory wont catch us then the school kids is coming after the dance we told the kids not to rat us out so 4 hour's had pass the dance staring at 6:00 attends at 8:00 so we plan on sneaking out at 7:15we all cant wait /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemShawn. come on girls we are going to be late and wait do two even have dates/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemCory. you better not/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemMaya. no we are going as a group she had to scream it cause she had to get ready and was up stairs /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemShawn. oh ok just making sure wait who are you girls going as group with.../em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemRiley. um farkle and Lucas and Josh/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemCory. whY Lucas/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" why Josh/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemRiley. come on let go she comes down dress in a very short purple dress and cocktail dress and her shoes were tall black pumps and her makeup was a smokey eye and her hair was just some culy hair and wavy /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemCory. do you think that dress is very short./em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemRiley. um you should see Maya/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemShawn. wait WHAT/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemMaya came down in a a short cocktail dress in a cut out in the belly and it was blue and her shoes were tall brown pumps and her makeup a smokey eye then her hair was dyed red with highlets /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemShaw. what is up with shot dresses ./em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemMaya. come on lets go/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemWe all left and met the boys and we had a fun time then 7:15 came and we all sneak out then we all went to mayas to start it we had music then we got food ready then people came starting to come and come. /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemBACK AT THE DANCE /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemCory went to the house cause auggie was not f eeling good so shawn watched the rest of the kids /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemShawn. hey kid where is maya or riley/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemKid. there both throwing a killer party at maya place/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemShawn. WHAT/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemKid. yeah they even brought beer yeah maya is really cool/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemShawn. I have to go /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemBACK AT THE PARTY/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemRiley. I cant believe you guys got beer/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemRiley and lucas farkle did not like it but josh and maya like it way to munch so thy staring to drink more and more /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemShawn came running up and unlooked the door and scream /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemShawn. everybody get out KNOW /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemRiley. I can explained /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemShawn. where is maya /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemRiley. we have a problem she is kinds drunk and josh is to/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemLucas . yeah we try to stop them but we could not me and riley and farkle did not like but they like way to munch /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemMaya. oh yeah where did everybody g... oh yeah shawn/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemJosh. oh we are in deep trouble /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemShanw. yeah who are all come on we are going to cory house/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemall of us went to corys house he open the door now it time for Riley to face them all./em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry for the cliff hanger /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	9. CRAP

AT RLEYS HOUSE

Cory. hey were have you guys been

Shanw. go on tell one of you I believe you should josh since you are older b

Josh. ummm well Riley wanted to throw a party so Maya said why not her house and yeah

Shanw. tell them the whole story

Josh. do I have to tell them

Shawn. fine then Maya why not you

Maya. umm ok well he did not tell you the whole tire story so some of the kids came and brought beer and me and josh got well kinda drunk

Topanga. Josh you are the to be older one

Josh. I know

Cory. im going to call you to boys parents josh and maya im going to talk with shawn

Topnaga . im going to talk to riley

The boys went home and know they were talking

Cory. what encourage you both to drink

Josh. I really don't know

Shawn. maya

Maya did not say anything

Cory. why did you do it

Maya. I wanting to be cool

Josh. you are cool

Maya. thanks

Shawn. did you or riley want to throw a party

Maya. Riley cause you were not going to be there and mom was at a job intervie... PLEASE DONT TELL MOM

Shawn. I will think about it but I doubt it


	10. sorry

AT RLEYS HOUSE

Cory. hey were have you guys been

Shanw. go on tell one of you I believe you should josh since you are older b

Josh. ummm well Riley wanted to throw a party so Maya said why not her house and yeah

Shanw. tell them the whole story

Josh. do I have to tell them

Shawn. fine then Maya why not you

Maya. umm ok well he did not tell you the whole tire story so some of the kids came and brought beer and me and josh got well kinda drunk

Topanga. Josh you are the to be older one

Josh. I know

Cory. im going to call you to boys parents josh and maya im going to talk with shawn

Topnaga . im going to talk to riley

The boys went home and know they were talking

Cory. what encourage you both to drink

Josh. I really don't know

Shawn. maya

Maya did not say anything

Cory. why did you do it

Maya. I wanting to be cool

Josh. you are cool

Maya. thanks

Shawn. did you or riley want to throw a party

Maya. Riley cause you were not going to be there and mom was at a job intervie... PLEASE DONT TELL MOM

Shawn. I will think about it but I doubt it


	11. KAROKE slam

p style="text-align: center;"emAT SCHOOL /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emMaya. so josh umm there is these place were you go and sing and dance /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" you mean karaoke slam I love that place /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emMaya. mm yeah I was wondering if you and I can go with riley and farkle and lucas and farkles girlfriend smackel /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emJosh. that would be cool/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emRiley. what would be cool/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emMaya. all of us can go to karaoke slam tonight /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emLucas and farkle. we love that place/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emMaya. so it Is on bye guys we better get gonna to class/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emAFTER SCHOOL AT MAYAS HOUSE/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emMaya. hey im home/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emShawn. hey your moms back /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emKaty. hey honey/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emMaya. hey mom /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emShawn. me and your mom are going on a date we will be leaving you home alone /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emMaya. ok I actually have plans tonight /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emKaty. with who/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emMaya. umm with riley(she lied)br /Katy. ok have fun we will be leaving /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emMaya. ok bye /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emTurns out they are going to karaoke slam after there movie/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emso maya got ready she was wearing this crop top a pastel one with some black high wated sorts and some converse then put on some makeup then her hair was some wavy curls/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emWHEN THET GOT THERE THEY HAD NO IDAE SHANW AND KATY ND EVEN RILEY PEARENTS WERE THERE FOR DOBLE DATE NIGHT/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emRiley. are any of going to sing /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" choose for us/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" im the speaker tonight and my name is dan know let me call out first to people can I have Maya Hart And Josh Matthews/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emMaya and Josh. WHAT /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em+/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	12. we rock

Dan. Maya Hart and Josh Mathews

Maya and we both don't sing

dan

maya

. josh.

R. as riley.

C. cory.

D. you do know come on up

m. but...

d. no but come on

J. fine

M. what do we sing

J. umm Christmas (Baby Please Come Home

m. cool

The snow's coming down

I'm watching it fall

Lots of people around

Baby please come home

The church bells in town

All singing in song

Full of happy sounds

Baby please come home

They're singing "Deck The Halls"

But it's not like Christmas at all

'Cause I remember when you were here

And all the fun we had last year

Pretty lights on the tree

I'm watching them shine

You should be here with me

Baby please come home

They're singing "Deck The Halls"

But it's not like Christmas at all

'Cause I remember when you were here

And all the fun we had last year

If there was a way

I'd hold back this tear

But it's Christmas day

Please

Please

Please

Please

Baby please come home

every body clapped and stand up were rocked it


	13. AN AN AN AN AN AN AN

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER **

**I did not want to do this when I stared and I also hate AN but im not going to the story im really not feeling it but im doing a way different one so stay in tunned for all the characters in this story will be in my other story it I not going to be joshaya story just a tad bit just not a lot like in this stroy it will a rucas and joshaya story also the one im doing is maya finds a out her mom and unknow dad is not her parents im really sorry and I know you guys like it and yeah so bye **

**Sincerely kyah **


End file.
